Muyskerm
Bob Muyskens (born: ), better known online as muyskerm, is an American YouTuber from Cincinnati, Ohio, friends with Markiplier, LordMinion777 and Jacksepticeye. Like most gamers, Bob plays video games that are popular or what he finds on the internet, such as Steam or Gamejolt. Bob is married to Mandy Muyskens, and he does this activity called "Share the Love Stream" with her. Gaming Bob often plays with Markiplier, Wade and his other friends, and even sometimes PewDiePie. He often plays Game of War, Garry's Mod ''and other random games, such as ''Five Nights at Freddy's ''or ''Minecraft (Usually doing "Drunk Minecraft" with Wade and Mark). Drunk Minecraft has stopped, because Mark is no longer able to drink, and he was like the main character of the series. Quotes *"Hey bobble heads, Muyskerm here." (Intro) *"I would rub my face all over that" (December 1Up Box Unboxing!) *"They're fisting each other in a circular motion" (July 1UP Box Unboxing!) *"I want to murder people with my dicktheria" (Beginner's Luck? | Plague Inc Ep. 1) *"Fuck ow! Super ow!" (May 1Up Box Unboxing) *"How do I consume the candy within you? Ah ooh. Oh it comes out the butt." (1Up Box June 2015) *"Ignore the adorable clicky sound that it made. I'm serious about cutting these boxes." (Jew-Fro Mario!) *"You no fuck on me. I fuck on you." (Antonio Banderas? | FNAF 3 Night 4) *"I looked through the glass, and I saw a perfect triangle, and I was like 'I know that shape, IT'S A ROCK!'" (Brilliant Plan, Shit Execution | Prop Hunt Ep.19 Feat. Jack, Mark and Yami) *"I literally don't actually know anything about this game" (The Accidental Clutch | Dead by Daylight Ep.1 w/Wade, Molly, DLive and Dan) *"Don't let anyone tell you how to spoop!" (The Collector's Case Unboxing) *"Oh, sweet Mary, Joseph, Jaysus and other Irish things" (Jack Betrayed Me! | I Am Bread Ep. 6 ) *"I'm a pussy ass bitch! Yeah!" (Super Chill Friendly Time | Orcs Must Die! Umchained w/ Mark, Wade, and Jack) *"What Is Up My Crazy Boys?! (DON'T LAUGH CHALLENGE #5) *"Sir, sir, uh what's up my cranky crew?" (Improv Funny Moments) *"Aw yeah just flip it over... what are you fucking stupid?!" (Improv Funny Moments) *"I don't need any tips... mother fucker." (Loot Rascals Ep. 1) *"GET YOUR ACNE OUT OF YOUR EARS AND GO LEFT" (Depth w/Mark, Wade, and Ethan Ep.2) *"All day, everyday... except not everyday... just today." (Share the Love 2k17) *"What time is it? ... Fuck (am i forgetting something?) *"You don't wanna be short, being short sucks." (KILL THEM ALL BAHAHAHAHA!!! | For Honor Mulitplayer Co-Op Part 2) *"I blow you so good. I mean I blow you up not like a blowjob, I splode you." (Poopin Out Bombs | Power Hover Ep.1) *"I just need to feel the rhythm and feel the fffffuuuuck...." (Grunting to Victory | Clustertruck Ep.1) *"I wear Amurican sizes." (SHIRTS ARE GOOD!) *"I love shirts! You never see me without a shirt, do you? That's because I love shirts." (SHIRTS ARE GOOD!) *"Shit snacks" (usually said when things don't go as planned or he messes up) *"All the things? ... We don't have time for that shit, Tom." (PAX East 2017 Vlog) *"Rub me harder" (Markiplier And Friends Panel | PAX East 2017) *"All aboard the S.S Boner" (UNDERWATER GUNS | We Need To Go Deeper 1) *"Oh god there's a guy in my ass!" ( THEY'RE ON THE UPPERS! | Sniper Elite 4 w/Mark Ep.2) *"You know me, I'm a great hearer. I hear biggly" (Rubbing Skelton Puns | Hue Ep.3) *"I are genius... shit." (Rubbing Skelton Puns | Hue Ep.3) *"I dig pink Batman" (Discovering my Collector's Calling) *"Just rubbing our cocks" (Mark Is My Idol | Prop Hunt Ep.26) *"Dick... don't worry I'm still a genius." (Rubbing Skelton Puns | Hue Ep.3) *"I'm so dumb it hurts." ( Usin Dat Ole Brain Power Dere | Hue Ep.4) *"Wade is a dick! (THIS WILL PROBABLY GET BANNED | Prop Hunt #43) *"Shut up alarm clock! ....Dick" (Jack is a Genius! | Keep Taking and Nobody Explodes Ep.3) *"I was about have a goalgasm and everything." (Finishing Jack | Rocket League Ep. 2 W/JackSepticeye) *"Alright which one of you fucking alien bitches did that?!" (BIGFOOT AND SOME ALIENS! | Wade Animated) *"Let's become toast, bitches" (Thrust This Way | I Am Bread Ep.4) *"I just have smash everything. Is that my goal?" ( A Muykerm Classic | I Am Bread Ep.8) *"I still have a D, I can do this." (A Muyskerm Classic | (I Am Bread Ep.8) *"I didn't shoot a lot, let me switch hands." (Fandomfest 2016 | Practice Vlogs 7) *"Mwah! Mwah! Mwah! Taste my salty lips!" (THE DOCTOR WILL SEE YOU NOW | Dead by Deadlight Gameplay Part 72) *"Woah, shit! I threw a smoke in your asshole." (Long March To Failure | Squad Ep. 2 w/Wade and Tokshen) *"Don't worry Mark. If you die it doesn't affect me at all" (Dr. DOUCHEBAG Is In | Dead By Daylight Ep. 4 W/Mark, Wade and Jack) *"Penis doesn't rhyme with Tokshen." (I Blame Poor Leadership | Squad Ep. 4 W/Wade and Tokshen) *"Hey I have some boogers! Yay!" (PAR BOIOIOIOIOIS! | Golf With Your Friends Ep. 5 w/NORGIES) *"But I'll try not to die like an idiot" (Insanely Pouplar Generator | War Hammer: End Times - Vermintide) *"The Ebuh-ner-heezer that's us" (The Ebuh-ner-heezer, That's Us | Guns Of Icarus Alliance w/Mark, Wade and Jack) *"I'm not worried about you right now Wade" ( The Ebuh-ner-heezer, That's Us | Guns Of Icarus Alliance w/Mark, Wade, and Jack ) *'"PENIS PENIS PENIS PENIS" (WHY CAN HE SHOOT FIREBALLS?! | Earthfall Ep. 3 w/NORGIES) *"Stop killing each other, dumbasses" (WHY CAN HE SHOOT FIREBALLS?! | Earthfall Ep. 3 w/NORGIES) *"Alright fuck it" (Thank God We Stayed Together | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 12 w/ Wade, Tom, and Tokshen) *"Oh cool! Wait... I don't wanna get fired. Why would I show up for that meeting?" (THE BRIDGE TROLLS | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4 w/Bob) *"Saaadness overwhelming you" (THE BRIDGE TROLLS | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4 w/Bob) *"Look how fucking fine I am motherfucker!" (THE BRIDGE TROLLS | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds #4) w/Bob *"Open door motherfucker! God damn" (MAXIMUM DISTANCE | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 17 w/Wade, Tom, and Tokshen) *"That's not my preferred flavor of jizz" (Favorite Flavor of Jizz | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep.19 w/JackSepticeye) *"Choke me daddy" (Favorite Flavor of Jizz | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep.19 w/JackSepticeye) *"I put my shit inside of him & pulled the trigger. How did that not do any damage to him?" (To the Horseshoe of DEATH | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 21 w/Jack) *"I don't know what I'm saying. I'm on some kind of crazy drugs" (The Craziest Drugs) *"If you're not there, then I'll eat your dog. It's a weird threat but I'll do it, I'll fucking do it" (PUBG Custom Matches WITH VIEWERS) *"He's got that beanbag booty, so he can stand up" (Hollow Knight Indiebox Unboxing} *"I found a pp too. We can pp together." (HONK THEM MARK | Playerunknown's Battlegrounds Ep. 42 w/Mark, Wade, and Jack) *"Why are you chopping those people in half?" (BEHIND THE SCENES & A SNEAK PEAK | Markiplier's You're Welcome Tour) Category:Users that joined in 2010 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers